


Melted Suits

by GreyLiliy



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [14]
Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Burns, Fire, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Trapped in an unnaturally hot fire, Electro and Peter must escape together or succumb to the flames.
Relationships: Max Dillon & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Melted Suits

**Author's Note:**

> _Whumptober 2020!  
>  Prompt No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?  
> Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire  
> _  
> This might be the first prompt where I looked at it and said “I know exactly what I want to do and how to get all of those prompts in there.” I played a little loose with branding, but I’m still counting it.
> 
> Enjoy some Electro and Spider-Man trapped in a burning building! It’s the Spectacular Spider-Man universe because I love Max in that series so much. I have no idea if fire would affect him in his current state or not, but for the sake of creative liberties and whump—it does. Thank you for reading!

Electro said, “Oops.”

“Oops?” Peter hissed back through his teeth. He kept his hands close to his body, back to back with Electro as they stood in the center of the burning junk yard. “That’s all you have to say!”

“I didn’t mean to set it on fire!” Electro shouted. He hissed and threw another circle of Electricity on the ground to push back the flame from the two of them. “This is your fault anyway. If you hadn’t dodged, I wouldn’t have hit the gasoline can—which shouldn’t have been here anyway!”

“You have a point about the second but not the first!” Peter shouted back. He covered his mouth with his arm. The smoke from the flames seeped through his thin costume and choked him. Electro didn’t seem bothered, but he was still panicked by the fire. “Can you make a path?”

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do?” he snapped back. Electro growled and threw another wave of electricity to the ground, but the blast knocked over a stack of rubble from the other side, bringing down a new wave of burning junk toward them. “What about you? Where’s your web things?”

“Nowhere to shoot them,” Peter said. Sweat poured down his back under the costume. How had there been so much flammable material in one area? “We might have to run through it.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Electro said. He put a hand over his suit and pulled it away—the material was melting. “There’s something wrong with this fire. It’s way too hot.”

Peter agreed. “Maybe there were more chemicals than that gasoline.”

“So is that safe to run through?” Electro asked, his voice trembling. “Like, can we even get through it?”

“It’s coming to us whether we want it or not,” Peter said. A lick of fire slipped through Electro’s makeshift electric shield and lit his costume on fire. Peter smacked the flame, putting it out as fast as he could. “Case in point.”

Electro nodded, though his feet shifted on the ground. He bit his lip and kept looking around them, wary of every flame.

“We’ll be okay,” Peter said. He took a step closer to Electro, even if it increased the heat further from his own electric skin. “We can get through it.”

“Yeah,” Electro said. “Just have to get through before my suit melts.”

“Or mine burns off,” Peter mumbled. His exposed arm worried him, the skin already pink from the minor burn. “Want to pick a direction at random or do you see a spot?”

“That way,” Electro said, pointing. He squinted and leaned forward. “I think I see a break in the fire.”

“That way it is.” Peter had to trust Electro. He was taller and could see farther—and they were both toast if they stayed put any longer. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“Okay, okay,” Electro said, pumping himself up. “Let’s do this.”

He shouted and threw his hands up before dropping them in a large burst of electricity. The shockwave that followed blew the fire out in a row.

They both sprinted into the space, both cursing under their breath as the fire filled in the path as fast as Electro could get rid of it. The man’s breath heaved and his electric shots grew weaker and weaker.

“Keep going!” Peter shouted. His costume seared from the heat, sizzling and spotty with burned holes. It was so hot and his head spun. He forced himself to keep running through the dizzy spell. “You can’t stop!”

He put his hand on Electro’s back to push him forward, but his hand hit one of the metal rimmed tubes of his suit.

Peter shrieked as the metal burned straight through his costume. He stopped and doubled over, holding his hand to his chest. It hurt so much he felt like throwing up—something jerked him forward and threw him.

He hit the ground with a roll, gasping in the clear air.

Electro stopped next to him, hands out and gasping. “We’re out of the fire.”

Peter looked up, still clutching his hand to his chest.

The unnatural fire burned to their left, contained in the junkyard. Whatever fueled it, hadn’t seeped through the melting gate. Peter stumbled to his feet, and took a few steps back to get further away. Electro wisely followed him until they were a good distance away.

“Ouch,” Electro said, pointing at his hand. “That had to hurt.”

“It did,” Peter said through gritted teeth. He swallowed the pain down and gently forced his fingers to open. “Oh, I hope that heals.”

Thin lines that matched the metal casing on Electro’s suit were branded into his hand, leaving raw and deep burns. His hand trembled from the pain and he fell against a tree, slumping against it.

“Do…do you need help?” Electro asked, shifting a step back. His suit had cooled enough that it was no longer melting, but parts of it were warped. “You don’t look good.”

Peter glanced down and realized he had more flesh showing than costume, and all of it had been burned—most of it charred black or bleeding.

“I won’t say no if you’re offering,” Peter said, wondering if he imagined the slur in his voice. The adrenaline escaped him and the dizziness increased along with a scratchy breath. “I’m not sure I can get back up.”

“Ah, man, this is not how I wanted to defeat you,” Electro mumbled. He tapped his containment a few times to make sure it was solid before reaching down to pick up Peter. “And I really didn’t want to know that you’re someone I know.”

“Oh,” Peter said. He reached up with his less-injured hand and touched his face. He tapped his cheek, wincing at the pain. His hand kept trembling and he blinked away the black sneaking into his vision. “The mask burned off too.”

“Yeah it—hey. Hey don’t fall asleep!”

Peter nodded, but passed out all the same.


End file.
